


The Appraiser and the Bodyguard - A Bonnie and Clyde Type Thing

by WoobinB



Category: Epithet Erased (Cartoon)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Multi, Slow Burn, a drabble set for my oc and ramsey, epithet erased belongs to brendan blaber, i love the rat man
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22075975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoobinB/pseuds/WoobinB
Summary: A set of drabbles of how Vanessa Castro and Ramsey Murdoch met and grew. Employee and employer, to best friends, to eventual lovers. Only really centers these two.
Relationships: Ramsey Murdoch/Original Character
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	1. The Appraiser Meets his Match

**Author's Note:**

> Ramsey meets Vanessa for the first time.

Charity work is good...right? That's why he was here. Well, _part_ of the reason. Sure! Charity is for giving out of the goodness of your heart (well, his was made out of gold), but who wouldn't want to attend these extravagant galas? Everyone surely had to be rich to some extent, right? He figured by judging how primmed up everyone was. And Ramsey Murdoch sure did love to join that crowd. 

The venue was breathtaking, gorgeous. The walls were literally made out of glass, the golden chandeliers decorated the pristine ceiling, and the live music was divine. And let's not forget about that gourmet food. Everything was perfect, to the 'T.' 

Ramsey did want to give to charity (though, he forgot what this one was for) and had already did, but he had another agenda on his list. Straightening his tie, he thanked the waiter that graciously refilled his glass with rosé . Oh yes, the wine was _spectacular._ If the man could bathe in their finest wine for all of eternity, he wouldn't even have to the twice about it. 

A nudge to the back disrupted the pink-haired man from his wine fantasy. Before Ramsey could turn his head to the nudger, a strong arm made its way around his lanky shoulders, instantly startling him. 

"Aye, Ramsey! I just hit it off with the finest gals over there. Look at those waists, baby," a stout male hooted. His coal-colored hair was slicked back with an intense amount of hair gel, and he wore thick-rimmed glasses over his pointed nose. His slightly large fingers were decorated with large, golden rings. A thick, girthy cigar was placed snuggly in his other hand. He gestured over to a group of women in the corner who looked his way coincidentally. They giggled and waved. "Boy, I will kill to have those legs wrapped around mine, baby."

Ramsey scrunched his nose with a slightly disgusted sigh. "You can't just talk about women like that, Charlie." Though, he did steal a few more glances at them. They sure were pretty. Real pretty. 

Ramsey's friend, Charlie, dismissed his wording with a wave and a laugh. He took a sharp inhale from his cigar and blew the remaining smoke in the other direction of Ramsey, not wanting to blow the toxic smoke in his face. If it was anyone else, though, he wouldn't have cared. 

"So, how's the advertisement going, buddy? Got any deals yet?"

Ramsey narrowed his eyes, crossing his arms. "It's not as easy as it sounds. I'm working on it."

Charlie gave the man a knowing look. His thick eyebrow rose higher than the other in a doubtful manner. "It's been an hour. Maybe instead of indulging in this wine, go make some cash. Everyone here is waiting to flaunt their money for sumthin.' Give 'em something to flaunt for."

 _I could if I would,_ Ramsey thought bitterly. He averted his gaze from his friend as he creased his eyebrows together out of embarrassment. Charlie did have a point; he danced around the fact that he had to talk to people. No, it wasn't that he was nervous. Well, he kind of _was,_ but he didn't want to make a fool out of himself. He just didn't have the patience or the time for that. Do people still look for appraisers anyways?

Noticing the disappointed look on his friend's face, Charlie sighed. He roughly jabbed his girthy finger into the middle of Ramsey's chest, earning a small yelp.

"Listen 'ere, Ram. I know you, you're a smart man. You take what you want _when_ you want. You think this whole place got people with epithets? You gotta be the serpent in this situation, Ram. Get 'em to fulfill _your_ desires. Lemme tell you the thing that separates you and these folks--- They may be dripping with cash, but you're dripping with _gold._ " 

Ramsey processed the brief speech. Sure, not everyone here had an epithet, though it really didn't matter to him. But that didn't mean he couldn't get them on his side, Mundie or Inscribed. He tried to look for the more positive connotation of his friend's speech, not focusing on the obvious, evil tone he had.

"Thanks, Charlie. I needed that," he thanked. Charlie only grinned.

"Ain't a problem, Ram. Go get your gold. And get a woman while you're at it."

Ramsey rolled his eyes. "I don't have time for a relationship, Charlie."

Charlie took a whig from his cigar. "Who said you had to be in a relationship?" he pointed out casually. 

The difference between the two men was that Charlie _loved_ women, and wasn't too into commitment. He was married once, but of course, it didn't end well. The poor man is on child support now. Ramsey liked to talk to people here and there, but he wasn't exactly fond of the idea of a relationship either. In contrast to his friend's reasoning, he just never... found the right person? Just save the trouble for you and the heartbreak of another and keep to yourself. There's no time for chasing after people, Ramsey believed. Good things would surely find its way to you, it just hasn't happened for him yet. 

Ramsey didn't even notice Charlie sneaking his wine glass away from him as he suddenly had a flashback to a past relationship he _did_ have. Great, now Charlie's woman statement got him distracted. He didn't want to think bout his ex at a time like this; he avoided thinking about them all the time anyway. It just wasn't good for him, to pollute his own mind with memories that shouldn't have happened. He could've just stopped the toxicity and left before things got worse, but like the coward he is, he didn't do anything about it until the last minute. Good riddance now. It's in the past now, and Ramsey was in the future. He can blame his ex for him not wanting to be in a relationship now all he wants, it wouldn't make a difference. It was his choice. Just like it was their choice to screw him over. 

_You had plenty money of 1922_

Huh? 

Both his normal and golden, wounded eye flickered up immediately to the source of the new sound that filled the room. He just so realized that he was sitting a few tables away from the stage, where a figure stood by a vintage microphone. They weren't there before, right? His face was resting in the palm of his hand from his previous negative thinking before his attention was grabbed. Those few words were sung so exotically, filled with heart and soul. The figure sang deeply and clearly as they grabbed the attention of many. 

_You let women make a fool out of you._

"Whoa. Who's the sweetcake?" Charlie wondered out loud, almost mesmerized by their voice if he wasn't just as busy admiring their body. He didn't receive a response, which caused him to glance over at his oddly silent companion. He rose his eyebrows out of amusement and slight surprise; he has never seen such a look on Ramsey's face before. 

_Why don't you do right, like some other men do?  
Get out of here and get me some money too?_

The performer was a woman, dressed in the purest white mermaid gown that hugged her curves like a glove. A white, faux fur shawl was draped around her elbows as her shoulders gleamed in the light. Her skin was chestnut, and it showed no imperfections whatsoever. Her hair hung to the middle of her back as it was pushed off to one side. It was a dark, Everest green with white streaks. 

_You're sitting there wondering what it's all about  
You ain't got no money, they will put you out  
Why don't you do right, like some other men do?  
Get out of here and get me some money too? _

As she sang, she made small gestures with her hands. Ramsey noticed her neatly done nails. They were painted a ruby red. A couple of small rings decorated her slender fingers like ornaments. Ramsey silently wished for her to open her eyes. 

_If you had prepared 20 years ago  
You wouldn't be a-wanderin' out from door to door _

The woman slowly and gently wrapped her hand around the mic as her eyes began to open.

_Why don't you do right, like some other men do?  
Get out of here and get me some money too _

They finally made eye contact. Ramsey didn't dare move. Her piercing gaze held both lavender and periwinkle pigment. A chill was sent down his spine as the singer sang the piece, her sound and tone filling his ears like a balloon. He forgot where he was, what he was previously thinking about. Hell, he forgot his own _epithet._ It was like all of that didn't matter to him anymore. All that mattered was that he was existing the same time as this enchanting voice. 

_I fell for your jivin' and I took you in  
Now all you got to offer me's a drink of gin  
Why don't you do right, like some other men do?  
Get out of here and get me some money too _

Did she just smirk at him? Did this woman really just smirk at him? Wait, why was he smiling? 

She tore her gaze away from his easily and looked ahead, taking a few deep breaths. Her collarbone rose and fell.

_Why don't you do right, like some other men do?  
Like some other men do _

The young woman closed her eyes as the drummer and pianist hit their final note. There was some applause she received while others continued to converse. Charlie was among those who applauded, as well as blowing a flirtatious whistle. Ramsey didn't do anything. Actually, the best part about this entire experience was watching the woman faintly smile to herself, as a sign of satisfaction for a job well done. She didn't look his way again. 

"Baby, I'm callin' dibs on that one," Charlie mused. His Italian accent was laced with sexual energy as he stood up and cracked his knuckles. Ramsey quickly glared at him, moving his hand away from his face.

"You will do no such thing."

"Oh? Why? You want her?" Charlie teased and snickered. "That's all you have to say, Ram. I'll get out of your way...But you gotta move quick."

Charlie gestured behind Ramsey, urging him to look back. Ramsey turned around to see the same woman among a group of others. They laughed and talked like there was no problem in the world. The woman just stood and listened. Ramsey furrowed his brows in deep thought while she excused herself. There was no way in Hell he wanted to talk to her. Wait, did he? 

"Strictly business," he mumbled, loud enough for Charlie to hear. "I'll go talk to her. But its gonna be professional."

Charlie finished Ramsey's drink. "Go get 'em, Champ."

\--------

The charity event continued, no one knew what time it was. The dark sky illuminated with stars was enough for them to know it was getting late---and they didn't care. 

Ramsey roamed the hall, conversing with those older folks that reminded him so much of his family. Using his skill of persuasion, he made great promises and deals. However, as he oh-so joyously enjoyed himself, all he really wanted was to find that woman. He almost forgot about her actually when he found himself listening to a story from this old man until he stopped himself.

"Vanessa, darling! There you are!"

_Probably his lady friend,_ Ramsey snarkily thought as he quietly drank. He wasn't paying attention to their conversation until he heard his name pop up. 

"You sang wonderfully today, Ms. Castro."

"Oh, you're too kind, Mr. Aroma. Thank you."

"Oh! But it's true. Isn't that right, Mr. Murdoch?"

Ramsey nearly dropped his glass once he made eye contact with those same lavender eyes from before. The woman turned her body towards him, awaiting his answer. Ramsey swallowed a lump forming in his throat and nodded. 

"Yeah. You were good."

_Oh, no. Did I offend her?_

Mr. Aroma checked his sterling silver pocket watch before rising. "Excuse me, but I must find my husband. We have to get up early tomorrow to catch our flight! Enjoy the evening, you two!"

Before leaving, he shook Ramsey's hand and pecked Vanessa's cheek. Now, it was just the two of them together. Finally. Ramsey waited to talk to this woman for so long. And now? It was awkward.

"So. Vanessa, right?" he started, his fingers dancing on his lap. He liked the way the name fell from his lips. It was sharp and venomous but had a sense of beauty to it. 

Vanessa Castro nodded. "That's me. So, tell me. Was I just _good?"_

Ramsey jolted in his seat as he broke into a nervous sweat. Shit, he _did_ offend her. Vanessa rose a brow as she popped her hip to the side, waiting for this man to open his mouth. Oh God, the amount of sass that is radiating from her is slightly scaring him right now. 

Another awkward silence took place, cueing the young woman to scoff and rolled her eyes. She turned to leave, but Ramsey stopped her.

"Wait."

She rose another brow. 

"Please don't go. I... I actually wanted to talk to you tonight."

Ramsey now had her full attention. He smiled, showing off his gold tooth.

"And for the record, I thought you sounded gorgeous."

\---------

"Wait, so, you _don't_ sing professionally?"

Vanessa chuckled as she crossed her legs. She flipped her hair to the side with her hand as she looked up, taking interest in the stars. 

"I wish I did. My boyfriend helps me pick up gigs here and there. It's like a quick money grab now."

The two were seated on the large balcony outside. The cushions they sat on were like clouds, and the air was cool and soothing. They talked for a good half an hour, dancing around the reason why Ramsey wanted to talk to her in the first place.

The word _boyfriend_ for some reason didn't sit well with Ramsey, but he ignored the feeling. It shouldn't matter, right? 

"I have a question for you, Mr. Murdoch."

"That's my father. Just call me Ramsey. What's up, though?"

Vanessa scanned him, her leg lightly swaying side to side as she messed with her rings. She stared at him, trying to find his story, to read him. She couldn't, which frustrated her. There was something about him that she wanted to pick at. She wanted to know what his deal was.

"Are you inscribed?"

Ramsey lightly furrowed his brows in question. "Maybe? Why'd you ask?"

"You want something. I can see it," Vanessa told him, eyeing him up and down. "If its to sleep with me, then tough luck. I'm in a rel--"

"GOD, no! It's not that!" Ramsey exclaimed out of fear, waving his hand. His poor heart nearly stopped. "That's not what I'm here for! Okay, listen. I have a proposition for you."

Vanessa leaned back, signaling for him to continue. 

"You said you don't have a steady job, right? I can offer you one."

Vanessa laughed at this. "Oh? And what would that be?"

Ramsey smirked and leaned closer, resting his chin in the palm of his hand. 

"You come work for me." 

Vanessa scanned him again. Oh, God. He was serious. "Why?"

"Look, I'm an appraiser. And I also have an Epithet, which gives me an upper hand for the kind of work I do. It'll be nice to have someone around to help me and my business grow, ya know?"

Vanessa shook her head, scoffing with disbelief. "Oh yeah? What's your Epithet?"

"I'll show you."

Ramsey then reached for Vanessa's wine glass. She placed it in his hand and waited patiently. Her eyes flicked back and forth to his hands and his sturdy gaze. He didn't move an inch, which kind of bothered her. Oh, fuck. She prayed she wasn't getting abducted right now.

All of her worries were washed away once the man's fingertips began to turn a solid gold. Soon enough, her glass was coated in gold. _Pure, raw_ gold. Her eyes widened slightly, much to Ramsey's amusement. He handed the glass back to her so she could examine it. She did. It was actually _gold._

"Like what ya see?" Oh, now he was having fun. 

Vanessa began weighing her options. She could stay with her boyfriend, unemployed with an unachievable dream of singing big. Or, she could accept this man's offer, and possibly risk getting arrested for embezzlement. Though Ramsey never mentioned it, Vanessa wasn't exactly the dull type. She knew exactly the type of work Ramsey was getting into. Thing is, was she bothered by it? The risk sounded fun, and something thrilling could finally happen in her life for once. She also took a liking to this strange man; he wasn't all that charming, but he sure was funny. 

"What would I even do for you?" she questioned, still examining her golden glass. Ramsey pursed his lips as he hummed, thinking of something.

"Ah, you can be my assistant for now," he proposed. "Wait, does that mean you're considering it?"

Vanessa couldn't help but smile at his hopeful tone. They stared at each other, both with smiles on their faces. 

"Why the Hell not? This should be fun."

She turned in her seat to face the balcony and leaned back comfortably. Raising her glass, she smiled even more.

"Better make this worth my time, Ramsey."

Ramsey mimicked her actions. He smirked at her playfulness. She was cute.

"That's no way to talk to your boss, babe."

Their glasses clinked, finalizing the deal. 

They hoped that this was the start of something new and exhilarating. 


	2. First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanessa goes to work for Ramsey for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ramsey gets cotton mouth from her big girl muscles.

_Babe... Babe... Babe! Vanessa!_  
Vanessa Castro immediately took a huge gasp as she was ripped from her own little bubble. The knife that was currently resting in her hand loosely nearly cut her hand open, but another hand grabbed hers to prevent such a bloody accident. Her conscience slowly readjusted back to reality as she could not remember what she was even thinking about to make her so zoned out.

The owner of the savior hand looked at her with wide eyes and concern, equally just as surprised as she was.   
  


“Jeez, Nessie. What the Hell were you thinking about?”   
  


Lavender-Periwinkle eyes flickered to her boyfriend of two years. Vanessa, after giving at least two more pants, relaxed her tended body before replying.   
  


“I... I don’t remember. I’m sorry, did you need something?”   
  


Hades Addams offered a small smile, his big, round dark eyes showing a second of kindness behind his dark rimmed glasses. “Not necessarily. I was just wondering if we ran out of milk.”   
  


“Oh... No, I don’t think so. The food should be ready soon.”   
  


Hades withdrew his hand, not before giving his significant other a kiss on the cheek. His lips felt cold on Vanessa’s skin; she stopped wondering where the warmth had gone ages ago. Hades began to venture to another part of the large home that they shared. Their home was a luxury two-storey bungalow that was shared between the both of them, Hades being more on the wealthy side. Vanessa’s wealth wavered from time to time as she did not have immediate contact with family, but gets delivered money from them whenever it’s convenient to them. It was a lovely and beautiful home, built for a beautiful family. But they weren’t there yet.   
  


“Oh! By the way, I found another spot for you to perform tonight,” Hades called from the walk-in pantry, distracting Vanessa from her own thoughts again. She resumed chopping the tomato previously as she hummed in response. It was only then she remembered that she was occupied that day.  
  


”We might have to do a rain check. I’m going out.” The rummaging abruptly stopped from the pantry, inviting a deafening silence that filled the now tense atmosphere. Vanessa continued to cut away, gripping the onion tightly.   
  


Hades slowly walked back into the spacious kitchen and stopped by the doorway of the pantry. He stared at her from behind for a couple moments longer, trying to piece together what she had just said.

”...Going out?” he said almost in disbelief. “You never ‘go out.’ Where are you going?”   
  


_Stupid, you never told him about the new job,_ Vanessa cursed to herself before turning around. Hades’ face was unreadable, which caused unsettling nerves in the pit of her stomach. She remained stoic and calm, not wanting to stir up a brewing argument between them.   
  


“I got offered to work for someone,” she replied with honesty. She noticed the raised brows on his face. “I’m not sure if I’ll have time for the gig.”   
  


Hades fell quiet. He licked his lips before speaking again. “But it’s a gig. You never turn down a singing gig. What kind of work? And for _who?”_  
  
“Someone I met at the charity gala the other night offered me an assistant position for their starting company. I thought it’s about time that I finally started working instead of... you kn—“

”Know _what?”_

Vanessa took in a sharp breath from his irritated tone. She was annoyed. “I don’t think it’s fair that you go off and work and do whatever while I have all this free time and random gigs that _you_ make me do.”   
  


Vanessa watched him carefully and analyzed his current movements, which were none. Hades didn’t move a single muscle. He was so still, one could assume that he even stopped breathing. That’s when she knew that she hit a nerve. He was vexed. Before things could get any more unsettling, she excused herself from the room to their _sometimes_ shared bedroom to prepare to see Ramsey Murdoch.   
  


——

Coming down the long staircase in her office-inspired attire, Vanessa stopped Hades, who awaited for her at the bottom. He seemed a bit more calm than before, but was still visibly tense. He scanned her body that was dressed in a simple black mini-pencil skirt and a white collared dress shirt ornamented with a black tie. Her small feet were adorned with black platforms, and her hair hung down her back. He smiled at her after awhile, to which she nodded back.   
  


“You’re beautiful, Nessie,” he complimented. The smile was obviously forced.

God, she hated that nickname so much.   
  


“Thanks. I’m going to head out now.” She didn’t know why, but she was slowly becoming excited. She ignored the feeling.   
  


Hades nodded and held out his hand, to which Vanessa gingerly took. With his gaze still lingering on her, he leaned down and placed a chaste kiss upon her hand. Vanessa let out a sigh; it didn’t feel nice.   
  


“I love you. You know that don’t you?”

Vanessa refrained from rolling her eyes. She looked up to the plain ceiling above them instead.

”Of course. I love you, too.”   
  


However, they were both aware that the love between them was not love.

—-

“So... _this_ is your workplace?"

Ramsey jolted slightly at the slight judgemental tone prominent in Vanessa's question. A sweat bead rolled down his temple as he placed a hand on his hip, looking up at the average-sized building himself. 

"Er.. Yeah? What's wrong with it?"

"Am I your only employee because... this is sort of... small."

"As of now, yeah. I'm not really looking to _grow_ that much, anyways. This is just a start."

Vanessa didn’t even bother hiding her scrunched up face as she looked around. There was nothing but a small desk placed to the side with one of the legs broken. The blinds were crooked and broken and the air felt stale. The only thing that seemed lively were the two of them standing by the door and the bit of light struggling to peak through the blinds.   
  


Ramsey glared at the woman next to him. ”Could you be any more subtle with your judging?”   
  


“Sorry, sorry. I’m just... observing,” Vanessa said without looking at him. “So, what do we now?”

As if summoned by a flick of a switch, Ramsey became quite ecstatic. He clapped his hands together with an optimistic grin, beaming at the space and woman before him.

”I’m glad you asked, babe! We’re gonna clean up the place. Doesn’t seem too bad, ‘eh?”   
  


Vanessa stared back unimpressed.   
  


“You’re joking.”

”Wish I was. Stuff’s in the trunk. I suggest taking off your heels, babe. We’re gonna get handsy.”   
  


“I hate this and you already.” 

The day went by with the couple cleaning away in the small office space. The jacket of Ramsey’s suit was hung away along with Vanessa’s heels and tie. The blinds were replaced, allowing the day’s sunlight to beam through, illuminating the entire room. Dust flew everywhere as they vigorously cleaned, accompanied by their light conversations and just their mere company.   
  


Ramsey, who was wiping down the windows, stopped his mindless whistling as he gestured over to the broken desk.   
“Hey, babes. You mind fixing the leg on that thing? I’m planning on getting you a desk soon.”

Vanessa placed the broom to the side with a nod. Approaching the desk, she bent down to prepare picking it up. Upon seeing this, Ramsey turned around.   
  


“Oh, allow me—“

”Nah, I got it.”

Without any effort at all, the desk was hoisted high from the carpeted floor. Ramsey’s throat immediately went dry upon seeing the woman hoisting the heavy object above her head without any straining at all. His eyes went large as he watched her search around the room before whipping towards him. He couldn’t believe his eyes; she didn’t show any signs of any visible pain. It was as if the table weighed _nothing_ to her. The poor rat man almost fainted when she placed a hand on her hip, now holding the table up with one hand.   
  


“Have you seen the toolbox?” Vanessa asked curiously with a raised brow. She then furrowed her brows with confusion. “Ramsey? You okay?”   
  


Ramsey was now sweating profusely. Never have he ever witnessed a woman in his life so strong. And the fact that she looked so pretty while doing so set him off. Ramsey didn’t not if he should’ve been threatened or swooned at that moment; he was a little bit of both.   
  


“Ramsey,” Vanessa’s stern voice rang through the room. “I need the damn toolbox to fix the desk. Where is it?”

With a gulp, Ramsey gestured a finger towards the hidden toolbox and watched as his assistant effortlessly flipped the desk upside down and placed it back on the floor, all with one hand. Vanessa walked passed him to retrieve the box, and before she returned back to the other side, she mumbled something loud enough for him to hear, which sent him into a mental frenzy.

”I didn’t know that your blush was also gold. Pretty cute.”   
  


——

The afternoon was now gradually transitioning into the evening with the sun slowly setting, giving the office a soft warm hue. Ramsey and Vanessa stood back to admire their handiwork; everything looked better than before. Much more cleaner, absolutely. But, there was still much more to do.   
  


“I think we did a fine job so far, dontcha think?” Ramsey asked, his hands resting on his waist as he admired the space with satisfaction. Vanessa admired along with him. It definitely did look better, and smelled nicer too.

”I have to agree, Ramsey. Can’t wait to actually make this look like an office.”   
  


Ramsey rolled down the sleeves of his dress shirt before placing his suit jacket back on. As he did so, his stomach lowly growled. He mentally groaned as he forgotten to eat today as he was too immersed of cleaning his office space. He turned to his new employee, who was busy slipping her shoes back into her small feet. Why was he hesitating to ask her a simple question? Why does his tongue feel swollen in his mouth? For fucks sake, he was hungry. And he didn’t feel like eating alone. That was all. So why did he feel so nervous at that moment?   
  


Vanessa turned to Ramsey now, noticing how quiet he suddenly got. This man was a mystery to her at times. She never quite understood what was going inside of his head. He was an odd fellow, but nevertheless slightly intriguing. Maybe that’s the type of vibe you get when dealing with a con artist. But was that all there was to him? Just a man conning others with the advantage of his epithet? How disappointing.   
  


Ramsey swallowed any and all doubts that were clouding inside his mind and jabbed his thumb in the direction of outside. “If you don’t have any other plans right now, you wouldn’t mind grabbing a bite to eat, would ya?”   
  


_The worst she could say is no. A pretty woman in a relationship going out to eat with a greasy con man like me wouldn’t be quite realistic after all,_ Ramsey thought to himself as he waited for her answer. He watched as she processed the offer before she smiled back at him, causing him to let out a sigh he didn’t know he was holding.   
  


“Sure. I’m quite famished myself. I also noticed that you forgot to eat today. I wouldn’t want my boss to feel ill and malnourished, now would I?”

Ramsey rolled his eyes while holding the door open for Vanessa, who quietly thanked him.   
  


“I forgot you had jokes up your sleeves.”

”And I almost forgot how cute you looked while blushing literal gold.”

The yellow hue crept its way back to the man’s cheeks as he froze in spot, causing the woman to laugh. He glared at her as he followed her out, locking the door behind him.

”Hey! It’s not like I choose to!”

”No, but it’s still adorable, Gold-Faced.”   
  


“Actually? I’ll just let you starve and make you find your own way home, how ‘bout that?”

Of course, Ramsey did the exact opposite of his pointless threat. 


	3. How the Assistant Became a Bodyguard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ramsey and Vanessa go on another meeting with a seller, where things go awry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Epithet?   
> (song inspired for this chapter: just the two of us by grover washington jr. ft.bill withers)

A flock of a light shade of blonde hair made its way into the Sweet Jazz Police Station. It was early morning; maybe about 6:30, and the Sun was just now making its way up into the changing sky. A freckled face smiled at her colleagues as she walked by, sipping from her paper cup of buttered water. The police officer eventually made her way to her desk, where an unfamiliar file was placed neatly on top. Crystal blue eyes stared at the file wondrously as the cup was placed down next to it. Before she could open it, a fellow officer strolled up from behind. 

"Good morning, Percival!" he greeted with a kind grin that crinkled the corner of his eyes. The blonde woman, by the name of Percival, turned towards the rookie and smiled back.

"Good morning, Randy. How are you this morning?" 

"Ah, well. I'm pretty darn alright. Thanks for asking!"

With a nod, Percival held up the rather light file, her unusually thick eyebrow-raising question. 

"Know anything about this?" 

Rookie Randy eyed the filed before beaming in recognition. "Oh! Serg. Eros requested that you go see him about those files once you clock in. Seems veryyy important if you'd ask me." 

Percival blinked as her eyebrows furrowed. "I'm sorry--- _files?"_

The apparent singular file accidentally slipped from her hands and landed by their feet, revealing two separate files. The hidden file was labeled in bright red: **Bliss Ocean: The Color Gang.**

* * *

9:00 in the morning. The Sun finally became present and the city finally awakened. Everyone bustled about, rushing to work and filing into nearby coffee shops. It was just another day in Sweet Jazz City. 

Long brown legs walked confidently on the pavement as the heels alerted everyone that was near to their presence. Of course, these legs belonged to Vanessa, who was on her way to Ramsey's office. It has been a couple of months working for the thin man; nothing odd seemed to have happened just yet. That is, he hasn't gotten _caught._

The door slightly creaked when Vanessa opened it. She was greeted with Ramsey's back and radio silence. She stood by the door frame quietly, waiting for the man to acknowledge her; he didn't move. 

"Ramsey?"

By the sudden new voice, Ramsey jolted before crumbling whatever was in his hands. He turned around with wide eyes before relaxing upon seeing her familiar face. 

"Ness! Mornin,'" he greeted, his tone wavering. "Love the fit today."

Vanessa offered a smile and a playful curtsy, earning a chuckle from the pink-haired man. Her gloved fingertips gingerly pinched the hem of her short, pastel yellow sundress that matched her sun hat, which was ornamented with subtle white roses. Loose curls framed her head today, which contrasted from her usual hairstyles. You always have to look presentable on the job. If not, then what's the point? 

"You're ever too kind, Mr. Murdoch," Vanessa flirted. Ramsey gave her a blank, unimpressed stare as he straightened out his jacket. 

"Sheesh. You know I hate it when you call me that, babe. Especially comin' from ya," he grumbled the last bit mostly to himself, blushing ever so slightly. He had hoped it was gone unnoticed, but Vanessa heard. To save him from his own humility, she said nothing. 

The brown-skinned woman approached Ramsey calmly and laid a soft hand o the crook of his neck. Breathing became nonexistent all of a sudden, and Ramsey grew lightheaded. His heart skipped several beats when Vanessa's hand found its way to his chest. The room felt airy while his brain began to restart itself, suddenly forgetting how to work. Her hand was barely resting fully on his chest, but the ginger touch of her fingertips was enough to drive a man bonkers. What was she doing? Never, in the span of only a couple of months, has the two of them gained such close proximity to each other. And now there they were, their chests were nearly touching. Ramsey watched her fingers closely, but much to his dismay, he was internally spiraling out of control. 

Vanessa eyed him while tilting her head to the side. She frowned slightly in confusion at him. 

"Ramsey? Sir? Are you okay? Ramsey." She grew impatient and lowered her tone, making her call sharp and demanding. It was enough to snap him out of the trance he was in. Vanessa furrowed her brows together. "I was just straightening your tie. But then you got all wonky on me."

Face covered in sweat, Ramsey laughed it off loudly, causing Vanessa to jolt. 

"HAHA! Sorry, doll. I just totally blacked out," he lied nervously. Vanessa only eyed him incredulously before backing away towards the door. 

"Right... Anyways, I'm going to head to the car. We don't want to be late for our meeting with Mr. Smoke." 

Ramsey, beginning to fall into another trance just by glancing at her collarbone through her sheer cloak, vigorously shook his head. He fumbled over his feet to catch up with his assistant, yelling for her to wait up. 

* * *

"Hm. This sure is one of the bigger places I've seen."

Vanessa marveled at the small mansion in front of her as Ramsey struggled to lock the car. After doing so, he joined his assistant to stare at the building. The size of it made him grumble to himself out of annoyance. 

"So much for being underground..." Ramsey shoved his hands in his pockets as he spat out the toothpick to the side, still eyeing the building with distaste. "Got the cash, doll?"

Vanessa gripped the suitcase in her gloved hands tighter with a firm nod. Ramsey nodded back. 

"Good. Let's make this quick. We're a bit far from home and I could really use a nap right now." 

Vanessa followed closely behind Ramsey as he ventured up the large stairs leading to the entrance. When they eventually reached, two rather large men stood guard. Simateniously, they glowered down behind their cliche shades. Ramsey and Vanessa peered back up, both rather unimpressed (Ramsey had to mask his fear. He was an underground appraiser, for God's sake.) One of the men looked them up and down, visibly sneering with distaste. 

"You Murdoch?" he asked with a gruff voice. Ramsey raised a brow in response. 

"Yeah, that's me. I got a meetin' with, uhh, Mr. _Smoke?"_

Radio silence fell shortly after as both parties stared at one another. The two guards began to separate themselves from the entrance, allowing it to open. Ramsey and Vanessa glanced at each other before entering. They were greeted with a long hall with the walls decorated with portraits and mirrors. The floor was a sleek marble covered with an indigo rug. The greenest plants were placed neatly around the entire home, making it look like a Miami home. The scent was floral--- specifically mixed with marijuana and coconut--- that was oddly satisfying. 

"Mr. Smoke is awaiting for you at the upstairs pool," one of the guards spoke. "Follow us and don't touch what's not yours." 

Ramsey and Vanessa followed suit. As they were being led, Ramsey leaned over towards Vanessa, who stared ahead as she walked. 

"I suggest you stay close to me. Somethin' doesn't feel right here," he whispered in her ear, his anxiety non-successfully masked by his masculine sternness. "I'm pretty sure this one _growled_ at me." Vanessa rolled her lavender eyes. 

"Don't I always?" she whispered back. "I don't need to play your helplessly blind assistant."

Ramsey was taken aback by the response he received. He grew slightly offended and frowned. 

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Before Vanessa could respond, the trio stopped in front of a large opening leading to a massive outdoor pool. The couches both indoors and out were white with red blankets on top with beautiful plants placed neatly beside them, much like the downstairs corridor. Sitting in a throne-like chair sat an unknown man, taking a blow from his joint. Other men were surrounding him; some were guarding and some were loitering. Ramsey shivered. 

The man in the throne soon looked up and sneered behind the smoke blowing out of his nostrils. His eyebrows were rather thick and creased together. 

"Mr. Murdoch! Come out here!" he called in a friendly manner. His eyes then wandered over to Vanessa. He took a slow swig while humming with delight as he stared at her intensely. "Bring your lady friend, too." 

Ramsey watched his eyes as they grew near, quickly realizing that he was indirectly preying on Vanessa. He grew affronted and displeased as he forced himself not to verbally lash out on him. 

_Gah. Disgusting, really. Better make sure nothin' happens to her,_ Ramsey thought as he seated himself in our of the cushioned chairs placed in front of Mr. Smoke. Vanessa stood behind him and calmly removed her hat from her head and placed it to the side. 

Mr. Smoke continued to eye her lustfully and openly. Ramsey glanced around the area and noticed the other catching quick stares at his assistant. He fought off the gold blush that threatened to creep up to his cheeks from anger. In that moment, Ramsey had the sudden urge to just wrap his arms around the woman, shielding her away from the unwanted attention and to hiss at them. Why, exactly? Was he jealous? Couldn't be, it was wrong the way they stared. Hell, it made _him_ uncomfortable. As one of Smoke's men poured Ramsey a glass of whiskey, Smoke gestured towards Vanessa, who looked back at him. 

"Get comfy, baby. Take that thing off, make yourself at home." His sneer could be heard in his taunting voice. 

_Oh, God. Don't indulge in this._

Everyone watched as Vanessa placed the gold suitcase by her feet. With eyes closed, her fingers loosely snapped the clamp held her miniature cape apart. She shrugged it off, revealing quite a sight. The small sheer cape hid her lean and toned arms and her curvy figure, along with nicely shaped breasts. The males, in scattered moments, whistled and made noises of satisfaction upon seeing her. Ramsey had to forcibly stop himself from staring himself, as he always liked seeing her arms. But seeing her body altogether? He couldn't think. 

"Ahem. Let's get to business, shall we, Smoke?" Ramsey did a 180 on the situation, changing the unmistakable horny atmosphere unfortunately created. Smoke took a hit from his joint as he fixed his piercing gaze on him now, matching his seriousness. He was a skinny fellow, just like Ramsey. He was slightly gruff-looking with a leather jacket placed on his shoulders and medium stubble on his chin. He just seemed like your average mafia boss leader. Ramsey took a quick swig of whiskey before holding out a patient hand. "Jewel please."

Mr. Smoke stared at his hand before snickering and reaching into his pocket. He reached over and aggressively placed a small item into Ramsey's palm. Leaning back, he examined the item; it was a bezzled golden watch with an emerald face. No marks or signs of rust were detected. It was squeaky clean. Ramsey hummed with delight as he looked it over, pleased with the artifact. 

"Nice watch you got here," he mused. He eyed Smoke. "Most would break their backs for this."

"How much you givin' me, Doch?" 

Ramsey gestured for Vanessa to open the case, to which she did. The suitcase held at least $5,000, with individual bundling. Smoke marveled at the cold cash and whistled lowly. 

"There's about five grand in here. I say that's more than enough for this beauty."

Smoke glanced around the area a couple of times before laughing, the smoke leaving his nostrils once more. He had a hearty laugh. He flickered the joint to the side before leaning forward with an outstretched hand. With a close-eyed grin, he chuckled.

"Its'a fuckin' deal, Doch! Put 'er there!" 

Ramsey exchanged a confused glance towards his assistant, who simply just nodded. Sighing, Ramsey shook Smoke's hand, who still grinned happily. Suddenly, Ramsey felt the grip tighten dangerously. His breath hitched in his throat as he felt the side of his forehead make contact with cold metal. 

" ** _You should know we don't do that here, Murdoch._** " 

Ramsey's eyes widened as he knew exactly what was going on. 

_Goddammit, I should've seen this coming._

Ramsey only then began to truly panic once he heard a gasp from behind. Though he couldn't turn around to see what was happening, it was enough for him to know the danger Vanessa was in. 

Behind him, some of the males gripped Vanessa in a crude manner. One had his large hand wrapped around one of her breasts, his other hand wrapped around her inner thigh. The other had his hand grasping the bottom of her chin and waist. Smoke laughed once more as he slouched back into his seat, pulling out another joint from his jacket. 

"Damn. What a shame. It was a nice offer," he chastised. "But I like to have everything I want. Hm...And your girl? She happens to be something that I want."

Ramsey's unsteady breathing quickened as he racked his brain for anything, _anything,_ that could help them escape this. His hands were now up in surrender as his body shook. 

"Please don't hurt her. What else do you want?" he spoke slowly and cautiously. The situation was getting worse. 

"Feel free to offer more money, it won't change anything. Either I let you go and you give me the watch, money, and the girl. Or you can get shot and I still get what I fucking want." Smoke guffawed at the fear in Ramsey's eyes. "You damn appraisers think you're so smart! Pick your poison." 

_Fuck fuck fuckfuck. Vanessa, I'm so fucking sorry,_ Ramsey cursed. He couldn't just leave her to them like this. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if he did. But his life was on the line. Hell, both of theirs were. Could he just take the easy way out and just call the police? No, that'd be stupid. He'd get caught. Or? He could call his dear friend Charlie. He has a gang, he could easily help out. Though leaving Vanessa in the hands of these assholes would fuck with his conscience for a very, very long time, he would fight to get her back. It was just another sacrifice to be made. Yeah. 

Two bodies the cold ground with a loud thud, alarming the rest of the party. Everyone looked up to a panting, disheveled Vanessa who stared back before looking at Ramsey. Smoke dropped the joint out of shock.

"How did she--"

Vanessa lunged for an empty glass and shattered it, instantly tossing it at the man who held the gun at Ramsey with full force. The glass cut through his face and the man dropped unconscious. All weapons were now aimed towards her. Ramsey stared incredulously at the woman behind him. 

_Did she just--_

Smoke yelled out of pure rage. 

"Fucking _kill_ them and give me my _fucking_ money!" 

Ramsey yelped and went to shield himself with his lanky arms, waiting for death. But to his surprise, Vanessa went to guard him almost instantly. He stared at her with scared eyes. 

"What the hell are you doing, Vanessa!?" he hissed at her. He lost the ability to speak once he witnessed Vanessa summoning two twin blades out of red flames. 

" _Getting us out of this shit."_

Bullets flew any and everywhere. Vanessa managed to block most of them with her blades at an alarmingly rate, until one grazed her arm just above the glove. Ramsey grimaced as he held himself from holding her. 

"You got hit!"

"I _know that!"_

_"Watch!"_

Two men from both sides of them came rushing towards them with melee weapons. Ramsey, now standing, finally held onto Vanessa's wounded arm for dear life, scared shitless. He was going to fucking die in a mafia house. What a way to go out. His gripped tightened as he now held onto her fully, cringing into the crook of her neck. This was their last moment of life, possibly. Ramsey didn't want to die without letting Vanessa know his gratitude and penitence. 

"Vanessa, I'm so _sorry."_

Ramsey waited for the weapons to take his life, but got something entirely different instead. He slowly opened his good eye and peered down at his dangling legs, where the two men, the house, and the money was te feet below them. He then slowly looked up at Vanessa, who was glaring down below them with fire in her eyes and a deep frown. His eyes wandered to the side, where he saw white feathers. He looked further; they were actually a pair of gigantic, white wings. 

" _WHAT THE HELL!?"_ Ramsey shrieked loudly, immediately wrapping his long legs and arms around Vanessa's torso and shoulders. Vanessa nearly lost her balance and scoffed in annoyance. " _WHAT IS HAPPENING!?"_

 _"Get down here!"_ the men yelled, pulling for the guns. 

With both fiery blades in one hand, Vanessa struck them down below with all the force she had. Once they made contact with the ground, the flames spread like wildfire, preventing the surviving men from advancing. They yelled and screamed as they tried to fight off the never-ending flames. Vanessa gripped onto Ramsey and soared upwards towards the roof. Once they reached safety, Vanessa placed her feet on the roof, her wings still spread. A couple of moments passed by until she cleared her throat. 

'Ramsey. You can get off now."

"O-Oh..."

Ramsey slowly detached himself from her body and walked a couple of steps away, holding onto himself. In the next couple of seconds, everything replayed in his poor head at full speed. Once he finally processed everything, he turned around. Vanessa was a bit battered up. Her dress was only slightly torn, same with her elbow-length white gloves, and her hair was full of sweat. The same, angelic-like wings stayed present behind her. Their grace contrasted from the tired look on her face, which was illuminated by the flames below. She held onto her wounded arm as she stared back at him, waiting for his response. 

Ramsey panted heavily before finally cracking. 

"What. was. _that!?"_ he yelled, gripping the sides of his head. Vanessa groaned and closed her droopy eyes. 

"MMm... Don't scream. I have a killer headache.."

"Wait a min-- _the money!_ And the watch! are those BURNING right now!?" Too much was going through Ramsey's head as he tried to pick at the important things. 

Vanessa groaned again and rolled her head back. 

"Fuck. Be right back." Her eyes rolled to the back of her head out of exhaustion and she leaned back, falling off the building backward. Ramsey shrieked again and rushed to where she once was, but stopped dead in his tracks when he heard a thud behind him. Whipping around, he saw Vanessa standing behind him with their golden suitcase and the bezzled watch in her arms. "They seem to be fine. I think they're all in on--"

Vanessa was interrupted with a sudden and strong embrace. 

* * *

"So... ya gonna finally tell me what your epithet is?"

The duo was back in Sweet Jazz City, where they rested on top of the roof of a warehouse. Ramsey nursed Vanessa's shot wound, jacket off and sleeves rolled up. The sun was beginning to set, painting the skies with beautiful hues of reds, oranges, yellows, and a tint of purple. 

Vanessa chuckled before answering. 

"Angel."

Ramsey lifted a brow as he tightened the bandage on her arm.

"Yeah, I know that I'm an angel for nursing you. But that doesn't answer the question, babe."

Vanessa chuckled again, this time louder. She turned to face the man with a tired smile. 

"No, Ram. My epithet is Angel."

Ramsey sat quietly and stared into her lavender eyes, trying his hardest to read her. Once he suspected that she was being truthful, he sighed. 

"Today was crazy," he aired out, running a hand through his pink hair. "I get held at gunpoint, you had to risk your life on multiple accounts, and we almost got scammed."

Vanessa turned her attention to the suitcase of cash. 

"You mean the $5,000 worth of embezzled money? Yeah, we _totally_ almost got scammed." 

Ramsey glared at her, to which he received a playful smirk in return. 

"Listen, cash is cash. But I was more worried about you than the money," he confessed truthfully, looking into her eyes once again. Vanessa stared back into his, and for once, he didn't get cotton-mouthed. "I'm sorry for putting you through that."

Vanessa placed a soft hand on his shoulder. "Don't sweat it, Ram. I did what I had to do." 

"Thank you." Ramsey spoke a little bit over a whisper. He placed his own hand on top of hers. The two were immersed into an intimate, yet comfortable silence. Both of their lives were at stake and they had just escaped death, it was a lot to process. 

Vanessa studied Ramsey. She had never seen him in the last couple of months so vulnerable before--- so _honest._ She didn't expect him to care for her so much either. When he gripped her back there, burying his face into the crook of her neck, it took her by more than surprise. Her heart raced at that moment, and her brain shut down for only a mere second. If she didn't wake her herself up, they would've been goners for sure. This new side of Ramsey Murdoch was almost.... _charming._

"Ramsey..."

Ramsey's replied back with a soft voice. Was this happening?

"Yeah?"

"What were you reading this morning?"

"..Huh?"

Ramsey drew back, the atmosphere instantly vanished. Her thick brows furrowed so closely together, they created a massive crease in his forehead. He studied Vanessa's face; she had one eyebrow raised and a knowing, suspicious look. 

Wait...

_Where is it?_

Ramsey frantically patted all over himself for his belonging, gradually growing to panic as he couldn't locate it anywhere. Vanessa cleared her throat, signally him to look up. She casually reached into her cleavage and pulled out an opened envelope with a letter. She loosely held it up between her middle and pointer fingers. Ramsey's eyes grew as large as saucers as he stared, baffled. 

"How!? When!?"

"You were so lost in a trance you didn't even notice." She raised the letter up higher as he lunged for it. "I didn't get a chance to read it. I didn't want to until I asked."

Sighing in defeat, Ramsey sat back up. 

"Fine..It's.. a letter."

"...From whom?"

"My ex."

Vanessa lowered her arm as her eyes slightly widened. That didn't sound good at all. With creased brows, she silently handed the letter back to Ramsey, to which he graciously took. He stared at the paper with distaste and lace of sadness. Vanessa sat patiently, waiting. 

"She's been trying to reconnect. Phone calls, texts, emails, now... letters," he explained with a bitter laugh. "I wish she could take the damn hint."

"Hey."

A gloved hand made its way to his lap. The gesture alone made Ramsey flush gold, and the same feeling of his heart going haywire returned. 

"She sounds like a piece of work. I'm sorry." 

"Don't be. You did nothing wrong," Ramsey chuckled. "I'm just glad she's gone."

Vanessa smiled softly at this. Good for him. 

Ramsey finally looked back up, the soft expression vanishing and replaced with his normal, sly grin. Vanessa deadpanned at this. 

"Congratulations, Vanessa Castros. You're getting a promotion!" 

Vanessa lifted another brow, unimpressed.

"What..."

With a wink, Ramsey gestured finger guns. "You've been promoted from assistant to _bodyguard!"_

"So that's my use now..."

Ramsey shook his hands dismissively. 

"Think about it! You can protect me, us, from dangers like today! And you can be so much more than a bodyguard. You're an assistant, a bodyguard, a partner, anything you wanna be!" 

Vanessa pursed her lips and Ramsey smiled sympathetically. 

"Please, Ness. I can't do this alone. "

She glanced at her bandaged arm and back up. Ramsey held in his breath, waiting for her answer. Instead of answering, she collapsed onto him, passing out. 

Ramsey stared at her sleeping form with wide eyes until he laughed. He softly placed his hands on her figure respectively with a warm smile, something she didn't get to witness today. 

"Let's get you to a bed, Vanessa."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiya! woobs here. i hope everyone is enjoying these drabble sets (that may end up becoming a story on its own dnjdj) but I have a question for all of you.   
> ok so, Vanessa isn't my only Inscribedsona for epithet erased, in fact I have many more! and I would LOVE to create a universe with all of them in it along with the events of the canon show. would you guys be interested in a story like that? if so, I'll try to not have this clash with the story then, since this serves as flashbacks. and I'll be sure to not add any important info that would be added into the other story... if it gets written! all depends on what you guys want.   
> thanks for tuning it and let me know what you think! :)


End file.
